


Pokémon: Espada Indómita

by JAMSDreamer



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Original Character(s), Original Pokemon, Original Pokemon Region, Pokemon Battles, Pokemon Gym Leaders, Pokemon Trainers, Pokemon Training, Previous Protagonists, Tournaments, Young Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAMSDreamer/pseuds/JAMSDreamer
Summary: Mientras que un torneo trayendo Entrenadores de otras regiones se desarrolla en Galar, Gloria deberá enfrentarse a sus sentimientos por Paul cuatro años después de convertirse en Campeona. También, los Pokémon de Gloria experimentan un arco.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Sonia, Hop/Yuuri | Gloria
Kudos: 5





	1. Combate contra el Presidente

Gloria estaba preparada para muchas cosas: Los viajes a la Isla de la Armadura y a las Nieves de la Corona la habían endurecido bastante: Era una cazadora de legendarios, la Erudita de la Oscuridad. Junto a su fiel Cinderace y su leal Urshifu, sus Pokémon insignia, ella sentía que podía comerse el mundo.

Pero no estaba preparada para conocer al que sería el nuevo Presidente de la Liga Pokémon y además el CEO de Macrocosmos. Este llevaba un traje con la chaqueta del mismo desabrochada, con una barba negra frondosa, ojos verdes y un pelo largo negro recogido en una coleta, a la par que un cuerpo musculoso que se podía adivinar por sus hombros más que anchos y sus pectorales marcados, y tenía un aire parecido a Peony, sin la seriedad de Rose.

—Así que tú eres la Campeona Gloria, ¿no? Qué bueno es tenerte aquí con nosotros. Yo soy Napoleon Love—dijo el Presidente. Y luego señaló a una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos azules como el cielo—Y ella es mi asistente, Katherine. Espero que podamos ser compañeros en el respecto de entretener y cuidar de Galar.

—Siento mucho desconfiar de usted, señor Napoleon—Gloria decidió elegir sus palabras con cuidado—Desconfío un tanto de Macrocosmos después de lo que hizo Rose. Estoy acostumbrada a funcionar por mí misma.

—Sí, sí, lo que hizo Rose fue horripilante, espantoso... espero que podamos sobrepasar las horribles maldades de Rose y ser amigos—dijo Napoleon, con aquella sonrisa confiable. Gloria sacó sus Pokéballs, amenazante.

—Hablaremos con un combate—dijo la de cabello castaño, decidida.

—¡Campeona! ¡Qué mala educación...!—comenzó a decir Katherine, indignada.

—Basta, Kath, por favor—dijo Napoleon, sonriendo—Así que quieres combatir, ¿eh? Muy bien...

Entonces hizo una mueca de emoción, enseñando sus blancos dientes.

—¡¡¡VAMOS!!!—gritó, emocionado, mientras que se quitaba la chaqueta del traje y exhihía sus músculos arremangándose la camisa. Gloria no puede evitar notar su vello corporal, impropio de alguien de Galar—¡He estado DESEANDO un reto desde que me hice Presidente! ¡Vamos, Campeona, no te contengas!

—¡Adelante, Urshifu! ¡Mostrémosles a todos el camino de las sombras!—dijo Gloria, sacando a su Urshifu para pelear.

La batalla comenzó: Napoleón era un Entrenador muy decente de tipo Lucha, consiguiendo debilitando a Urshifu y a Pikachu, mientras que Gloria había debilitado a su Hitmonchan y su Hitmonlee. Gloria estaba contra las cuerdas cuando sacó a Cinderace.

—¿Sólo traes tres Pokémon? ¡Qué impropio de la Campeona!—dijo Napoleon, confiado.

—Hop y Sonia están haciendo un chequeo a Eternatus, y necesitaban a Zacian para ayudar a Zamazenta a ponerlo en jaque por si se descontrolaba. Calyrex está en las Nieves de la Corona ayudando a crecer los cultivos—dijo Gloria—¿Y tú? ¿Cuántos Pokémon tienes?

—Yo llevo cuatro Pokémon—dijo Napoleón con una sonrisa.

—¿Sólo cuatro?—rió Gloria—¿Qué pasa, Hitmontop y Tyrogue?

El hombre de cabello negro sonrió, agitando el dedo.

—Las cosas no son lo que parecen, señorita Gloria—dijo el nuevo CEO de Macrocosmos, sacando su tercer Pokémon—¡Adelante, Hitmontop!

Gloria miró a Hitmontop, analizándolo durante un momento.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Cinderace, usa Bote!—dijo Gloria.

Cinderace pegó un salto y cargó su pie de energía elemental Volador, yendo a golpear a Hitmontop. 

—¡Detección!—gritó Napoleon.

Hitmontop agarró el pie de Cinderace, deteniendo su ataque, Cinderace cargó energía de fuego e impactó un Envite Ígneo en Hitmontop. Este se resintió muchísimo, y Cinderace consiguió librarse y recular, doliéndose del retroceso del Envite Ígneo.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó Gloria. Cinderace asiente—Muy bien, ¡vamos! ¡Balón Ígneo!

El poderoso ataque de tipo Fuego alcanza a Hitmontop, debilitándolo. Napoleon lo mete en la Pokéball y se la lleva a la frente.

—Muy bien, gracias por luchar a mi lado, colega—dijo Napoleon, sonriendo para luego sacar su cuarto Pokémon—¡Este es proveniente de mi región de origen! ¡Adelante, Falinks!

Si eso era un Falinks, era un especimen muy extraño: La unidad se movía de una manera muy... extraña incluso para ser Falinks. El líder no se comunicaba con sus subordinados, los seis se agolpaban sin ningún orden contra Napoleón para que les prestara atención. En lugar de ser amarillos con ojos azules y trazas de rojo, eran rojos con trazas de amarillo y ojos violáceos, y no tenían cresta, sino un cuerno.

—¡Vamos, chico, tranquilo!—dijo Napoleón, acariciando a los seis individuos—Tenemos que combatir.

—¿Chico? ¿Sólo uno?—preguntó Gloria, confusa.

—Ah, debo informarte que este es un Falinks forma Masala, de mi región de origen, Masala. Tengo en verdad un equipo de formas Masala entero, pero quería probar con un monotipo de tipo Lucha—dijo Napoleon—¡Falinks, vamos, usa Psíquico!

—¿¡Psíquico!?—gritó Gloria—Así que es tipo Psíquico...

Cinderace recibió el impacto de aquel ataque con fuerza. Gloria no reculó, y decidió ir con todo.

—¡Cinderace, usa Bote!—gritó Gloria.

Cinderace se preparó y usó Bote con toda su velocidad, sorprendiendo a Falinks, asestando un golpe crítico en su cara descubierta. Los seis individuos aullaron de dolor y cayeron debilitados. Aquello descolocó a Gloria, porque usualmente, cuando el líder se debilitaba, sólo se debilitaba él, y los subalternos sencillamente se rendían, no perdían PS ellos también. Aparte, si era Tipo Psíquico, Bote no debería haberle hecho daño.

—Ah, claro... verás, el Falinks de Masala tiene una mente enjambre psíquica: Tiene movimientos de tipo Psíquico, pero sus tipos son Lucha Bicho—dijo, acercándose a su Falinks y acariciándolo agachándose—Lo has hecho bien, amigo.

Entonces Gloria se acercó a Napoleon y le tendió la mano.

—Buen combate. Eres de fiar—dijo Gloria, sonriendo

—Gracias por confiar en mí. Tú también me caes bien—dijo Napoleon, para luego reírse. Se rió durante un buen rato, y tras calmarse, dijo—Los combates Pokémon son entretenidísimos.

—Señor Love, su chaqueta—dijo Katherine. Napoleon se remangó de nuevo y se puso la chaqueta, guiñándole el ojo a su asistente de forma muy poco profesional. Ella no respondió, ignorándole—Espero que la Campeona no sea tan bruta a diario.

—Hmmm... no quiero hacer promesas. Me gusta luchar—dijo Gloria, sonriendo.

—Como a mí—dijo Napoleón—Bueno, he estado planeando algo con Entrenadores legendarios... un día de estos te lo contaré, ¿vale? Puedes irte.

Gloria asintió, y procedió a irse directa al Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Puntera para curar a sus Pokémon. Su Pikachu se subió al hombro, exigiendo una caricia que recibió poco después. Entonces, la joven Campeona recibió una llamada en el RotoPhone.

—¿Gloria?—preguntaba Hop al otro lado de la línea—¡Vente a Pueblo Par! Debemos hablar sobre Eternatus junto a Sonia y Lionel.

—¡Claro!—dijo Gloria, asintiendo.

Entonces decidió llamar a un Aerotaxi que la llevara a Pueblo Par.

¡Así, una nueva historia comienza!

**_Continuará_**


	2. El amor está en el aire...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gloria se reúne con Paul, y Sonia y Lionel tienen una cita.

_POV Gloria ___

__Gloria llegó en Aerotaxi a Pueblo Par. Se giró a mirar al Aerotaxista subido en el Corviknight, el cual la miraba asombrado. Supongo que sabía, como el resto del planeta, que era la Campeona._ _

__—¿Cuánto le debo?—preguntó la joven de cabello castaño, amable._ _

__—¡Nada, nada! No me debe nada—dijo el Aerotaxista, anonadado—Ha sido un honor ayudarla a desplazarse._ _

__—El honor ha sido mío—dijo Shion, sonriendo—Bueno, hasta pronto._ _

__Ser Campeona tenía sus ventajas: Muchas veces, en los restaurantes, podía pagar con sencillamente un autógrafo o una carta personalizada. Sabía que había un pequeño mercado con ellos, lo cual le parecía algo creepy, pero podría soportarlo: Ser Campeona era sencillamente lo mejor._ _

__Ella había cambiado durante aquellos cuatro años. Al cumplir los 18, decidió mirarse en un espejo, y se dió cuenta que su pecho había crecido, así como su pelo. Se ponía constantemente un chándal encima del uniforme de Campeona, pero a veces llevaba vestidos, sobre todo un modelito de color verde._ _

__Entonces, se dio cuenta que había una nube de gente en el jardín del Laboratorio Pokémon. Estaban contemplando anonadados a Eternatus, el cuál estaba siendo vigilado de forma atenta por Zacian y Zamazenta y además por Paul, el cual estaba esperando a Gloria, impaciente._ _

__—¡Eternatus, Zacian!—Ambos Pokémon se giraron al oír la voz de Gloria, la cual se acercaba a ellos._ _

__—¡Gloria!—saludó Paul, emocionado—¡Tenemos que hablar sobre un asunto muy importante!_ _

__—¡Zacian, mi chica bonita! ¡Y Eternatus, mi horror cósmico favorito!—dijo Gloria, acariciando a ambos Pokémon. Entonces ella miró a Paul—¿Qué pasa?_ _

__Entonces, se dio cuenta que Hop había cambiado mucho. El inocente y enérgico chico había crecido para tener una constitución fuerte y alta, y una pequeña barba sin bigote como su hermano. Sus ojos dorados la miraban con algo de exasperación, y su cabello violáceo estaba bien peinado. Aquello no le gustó a Gloria, quien se acercó para despeinárselo._ _

__—¡Gloria, no! ¡No me despeines!—se quejó Paul, ceñudo, para luego recapacitar—Tenemos que hablar de cosas importantes. Sobre Eternatus._ _

__Sin embargo, Gloria ya estaba firmando autógrafos a la nube de gente, centrada ahora en ella, mientras metía a los Pokémon en sus PokéBalls._ _

__—¿Sí, Paul?—preguntó Gloria, mirándolo de manera inocente._ _

__Paul miró a otro lado, enrojeciendo._ _

__—¿Q-qué tal si tomamos algo de café dentro?—preguntó el chico de ojos dorados._ _

__—¡Por supuesto!—sonrió Gloria. Paul no pudo evitar pensar que se veía linda._ _

__Un poco después, estaban tomando café mientras que Cinderace, Pikachu, Dubwool y Rillaboom jugaban en un sitio aparte. Paul tomó un sorbo antes de empezar._ _

__—Bueno, verás, resulta que mientras Sonia y yo estábamos haciendo un chequeo, Eternatus ha aprendido a controlar su expulsión de energía, por lo que ahora puede crear nodos energéticos y quitarlos a voluntad—dijo Paul._ _

__—¿En serio?—dijo Gloria, sorprendida—Vaya... por fin podré ayudar a Roxy. El no poder usar Dynamax en su Gimnasio siempre le ha molestado._ _

__—¿Sí? Pues no se le nota—bromeó Paul._ _

__—Ya te digo, es súper-estoica—Ambos rieron, y Gloria sonrió de forma incómoda—No deberíamos reírnos de los demás._ _

__—Ya, es verdad—dijo Paul, incómodo—Bueno... ¿y qué hay de Calyrex?_ _

__—Ah, bueno, Calyrex está montando a su caballo Glastrier, bajo el cuidado del alcalde de la Villa Helada, mientras ayuda a crecer los cultivos. Lo están comenzando a venerar como un dios, y eso le está dando poder—comentó Gloria—Lo cierto es que en redes sociales se está creando un culto un tanto preocupante._ _

__—Ah, vaya...—rió el de ojos dorados, algo incómodo, para luego cambiar de tema—Bueno, he estado investigando a las Aves Legendarias... ¡es muy curioso que incluso las leyendas no escapan de adquirir formas regionales!_ _

__—Yo me sorprendí mucho cuando los vi pelear—dijo Gloria, tomando un sorbo de su café._ _

__De repente, Cinderace, Pikachu, Rillaboom y Dubwool tiraron todos los libros de una de las estanterías. Hop chilló._ _

__—¡La estantería!—gritó Paul, levantándose y yendo corriendo a ver el desastre. Cinderace y Rillaboom trataban de rescatar a Pikachu, el cual estaba sepultado en una montaña de libros—¡Sonia me va a matar, tiene un orden específico para la estantería!_ _

__—Tranquilo, yo te ayudo—dijo Gloria, levantándose también—Si tienes un orden específico, entonces será más fácil de ordenar._ _

__Paul sacó un papelito donde estaba apuntado el orden de cada libro, y ambos muchachos se pusieron a organizar la estantería. En un momento dado, las manos de ambos se encuentran cuando iban a coger un libro. Paul se sonroja sobremanera, y Gloria tampoco está indiferente._ _

__—¡C-cógelo tú! ¡Por favor!—dijo Paul, apartando la mano del libro y ocupándose de otros libros._ _

__Gloria sintió que su corazón se le salía por la boca: La mano de Paul era tan fuerte, y a la vez suave... el rubor en sus mejillas era también adorable, y el tesón con el cual se ocupaba de todo lo que le interesaba le parecía encomiable. Siguieron trabajando en silencio hasta que terminaron aquel trabajo._ _

__—¡Perfecto!—dijo Gloria—Por cierto, ¿y Sonia? ¿Dónde está?_ _

__—Ah, está en una cita con mi hermano—dijo Paul, sonriendo de manera pilla. Gloria emitió una exclamación, sorprendida—¿Quieres oír los detalles?_ _

__—¡Por supuesto!—dijo Gloria, preparándose para una sesión de cotilleo._ _

__(...)_ _

___POV Lionel ____ _

____Lionel y Sonia estaban en lo alto de la Torre Batalla, disfrutando la vista desde ahí de Ciudad Puntera. Sonia estaba con la nariz pegada al cristal, soñadora._ _ _ _

____—¡Mira!—dijo Sonia, como una niña—¡Hay Rookidees volando!_ _ _ _

____—Eres muy linda cuando te pones así—dijo Lionel, para luego mirar a otro lado, sonrojado._ _ _ _

____Sonia lo había oído, y se giró a mirarlo._ _ _ _

____—Tú sí que eres lindo—dijo Sonia, sonriendo de forma indolente. Lionel le sostuvo la mirada durante unos instantes, y Sonia rió—¡Bueno! ¿Qué harás ahora?_ _ _ _

____—Pues... no sé... ¿te apetece que vayamos al cine?—preguntó Lionel, sonriendo._ _ _ _

____—Claaaaro~—canturreó Sonia, para luego besarle en la mejilla—¿Vamos?_ _ _ _

____Lionel asintió, y juntos bajaron en el ascensor._ _ _ _

____Tantas cosas habían pasado... Lionel estaba feliz, sin embargo, porque las había vivido todas con Sonia, la mujer a la que amaba._ _ _ _

____—Sonia—dijo Lionel cuando por fin bajaron._ _ _ _

____—¿Sí?—preguntó Sonia, mirándolo._ _ _ _

____Lionel la besó en los labios._ _ _ _

____—Vamos—dijo Lionel, sonriendo._ _ _ _

____Sonia sonrió, embobada, y asintió._ _ _ _

_____**Continuará ** __****_ _ _ _ _


	3. Pokémon de otro mundo...

_POV Gloria ___

__Tras escuchar los pormenores de la relación de Lionel y Sonia, Gloria recibió una llamada del Alcalde de Villa Helada._ _

__—Perdona... ¿Campeona Gloria?—preguntó el Alcalde—Calyrex dijo que te echaba de menos, y que si podías ir a por él. Aparte, tengo una cosa muy urgente que contarte._ _

__—¡Ah...! ¡Claro, voy para allá!—asintió Gloria—Bueno, Paul, ¡nos vemos!_ _

__—¡Claro!—dijo Paul—¿Te busco algún Aerotaxi?_ _

__—¡No hace falta!—dijo Gloria, metiendo a Cinderace y a Pikachu en sus PokéBalls._ _

__—Ah, por cierto, la Profesora Magnolia tiene un Rancho donde puedes dejar a tus Pokémon para que estos ganen Experiencia—dijo Paul—Te voy a pasar la app para enviarlos._ _

__—Sólo los dejaría si tuviera que entrenar a algún Pokémon en solitario—dijo Gloria, recibiendo la app y asintiendo—Bueno, ¡nos vemos!_ _

__Gloria buscó un Aerotaxi que la llevara a Villa Helada. Cuando eventualmente lo encontró y llegó hasta allí, vio a Calyrex y a Glastrier siendo agasajados mientras estos bailaban para hacer crecer los huertos de la Villa._ _

__—¡Calyrex!—dijo Gloria, acercándose a sus Pokémon._ _

__—Ah, saludos, Gloria, mi estimada Entrenadora—dijo Calyrex en tono regio. Gloria podía entenderlo gracias a sus poderes psíquicos—Mi poder ha estado aumentando gracias a estas personas alrededor del mundo que han inventado rezos en mi honor. Os tengo que pedir, sin embargo, que me llameis Majestad, noble Entrenadora._ _

__—Ma... majestad—dijo Gloria, un poco incómoda. Le parecía muy raro el culto que se estaba formando alrededor de Calyrex. Pero bueno—¿Podrías montarte en Glastrier y así os meto en la PokéBall?_ _

__Calyrex asintió. Aunque Glastrier era un Pokémon individual y Calyrex Jinete Glacial eran simplemente dos Pokémon juntos, la PokéBall los reconocía como uno. Algo tan extraño como Falinks, que eran seis Pokémon en uno. El Alcalde se acercó a Shion._ _

__—Gloria, perdona que te llamara... es que algo sucedió. Un portal extraño se abrió por la noche, y el Nido Dinamax se ha llenado de criaturas extrañas. Un miembro importante de la Fundación Æther de Alola ha venido, creo que se llamaba Gladio—dijo el Alcalde—¿Podrías ir con él?_ _

__—Mis poderes psíquicos me advierten de que sería recomendable que te internaras con tu Silvally—dijo Calyrex—Supongo que aunque en las Aventuras Dinamax sólo te dejan usar Pokémon de préstamo, harán una excepción._ _

__—¡Por cierto, jovencita!—dijo una anciana que se acercó a Gloria—Aquella noche en la que las criaturas extrañas vinieron, un curioso Pokémon vino a mi puerta. Sin embargo, yo no soy una Entrenadora ni nada de eso... ¿podrías cuidarlo tú?_ _

__—Claro—dijo Gloria, asintiendo._ _

__Era un Pokémon que parecía una bolita de gas y de estrellas con una cara adorable. La PokéDex Corona de la Campeona lo registró como Cosmog. Gloria se agachó a verlo._ _

__—¡Eres monísimo!—Cosmog emitió un tañido, contento—¡Pareces un niñito precioso!_ _

__Decidió enviar a Pikachu al Rancho de Magnolia, y tener a Cosmog y a Calyrex fuera de sus PokéBalls. Cosmog decidió subirse en la grupa de Glastrier, detrás de Calyrex._ _

__—Sujétate, pequeño—dijo Calyrex. Gloria podía aún oírlo. Cosmog emitió un tañido de alegría._ _

__Los tres fueron a la cueva del Nido Dinamax, Cosmog tañía de felicidad abrazadito a Calyrex, el cual estaba enternecido con el pequeño. En la cueva, se encontraron con un joven adulto de cabello rubio terminado en muchas puntas y una bata blanca de científico con una camiseta roja debajo. Sus ojos eran verdes y algo rasgados, con un aire duro de un trauma de años ha._ _

__—Eres la Campeona, Gloria... ¿no?—preguntó aquel joven._ _

__—Sí... ¿quién eres?—preguntó Gloria._ _

__—Soy Gladio, ejecutivo de la Fundación Æther, fundación encargada de la protección de personas y Pokémon, así como de la contención de criaturas de otros mundos—dijo Gladio._ _

__Cosmog emitió otro tañido de alegría, y Gladio lo vio encima de la grupa de Glastrier._ _

__—Un Cosmog... ¿será influenciado por la Luna como Nebulilla o por el contrario el Sol afectará su forma final?—se preguntó Gladio._ _

__—¿Qué?—preguntó Gloria, perpleja._ _

__—Verás, Cosmog tiene dos evoluciones posibles: Solgaleo y Lunaala. Ambos son venerados como los reyes del Sol y de la Luna—explicó Gladio._ _

__—¿Así que esta criaturita de aquí tiene sangre regia?—preguntó Calyrex, súbitamente intrigado._ _

__Gladio analizó durante un momento a Calyrex... y decidió responder._ _

__—Sí—dijo simplemente, para luego girarse hacia Gloria—Gloria, debes saber tres cosas: Primera, esta no es la primera vez que criaturas de otro mundo toman refugio en Galar, más concretamente en las Nieves de la Corona. Segunda, esas criaturas que tomaron refugio antes son las criaturas legendarias que estuviste capturando, desterradas de mundos devastados por acciones de desalmados individuos. Y tercera, los Ultraentes no pueden ser derrotados por equipos de préstamo. Sé que tienes un Silvally en tu equipo, y supongo que el Código Cero creado por Macrocosmos tendrá resistencia a las partículas Galar._ _

__—S-sí, tengo a Silvally, pero ahora está en la Caja...—dijo Gloria._ _

__—Sácalo a él y envía dentro a todos los demás Pokémon. Al menos mientras cazas Ultraentes. Así ellos no estarán expuestos a las Partículas Galar—dijo Gladio—Incluso dentro de sus PokéBalls absorberían un nivel incapaz de ser procesado por criaturas normales._ _

__—Entiendo...—dijo Gloria, decidiendo sacar a Cinderace, Eternatus, Zacian y a Urshifu, y mirando a Calyrex y a Cosmog—Chicos, os voy a enviar por un tiempo al Rancho de Magnolia. Voy a cazar Ultraentes junto a Gladio, y sería demasiado peligroso para vosotros, aún estando en las PokéBalls._ _

__Cinderace asintió y emitió un grito de asentimiento, para luego abrazar a Gloria. Ella correspondió el abrazo_ _

__—Tranquilo, chico, sólo serán unos días—dijo Gloria, con las lágrimas un poco a flor de piel. Cinderace la abrazó un poco más fuerte—Bueno... es hora de irse, chicos. ¡Hasta pronto!_ _

__—Nos vemos, noble Entrenadora. Esperemos que puedas contener a esas criaturas de otro mundo—dijo Calyrex, mientras eran enviados al Rancho._ _

__Cuando Gloria terminó con sus maniobras, sacó a Silvally de su PokéBall._ _

__—Este es el Silvally creado en Galar—dijo la Campeona, sonriendo._ _

__—Increíble... este es el Silvally...—dijo Gladio—Lamento decir que no usaré al mío: Desgraciadamente él fue creado sin tener en cuenta las Partículas Galar. Nos adentraremos a una Aventura Dinamax._ _

__—Ya te advierto, Gladio, que nos tiraremos un día entero para hacer un Nido... y eso si capturamos al Ultraente—dijo Gloria—Yo estuve varios meses cazando Pokémon legendarios de los nidos._ _

__—Oh, bueno, si no confío en estar poco tiempo aquí en Galar—sonrió Gladio—Tendré que acostumbrarme al frío de esta región._ _

__Gloria se rió, y así se internaron en el Nido Dinamax, en busca de Ultraentes._ _

__**_Continuará _ ****__** _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gladio! ¡Fundación Æther! ¡Un paradigma nuevo!
> 
> A partir de ahora escribiré fragmentos desde el punto de vista de los Pokémon que Gloria ha dejado en el Rancho de Magnolia.


	4. La criatura de todos nosotros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cosmog es tan mono que causa celos entre el equipo de Gloria

_POV Cinderace ___

__Ha pasado un día desde que Gloria envió a todo el equipo al Rancho de Magnolia. Lo cierto es que tenían mucho espacio para correr, jugar y hacer lo que sea. Zacian y Eternatus siempre estaban en jaque, pero no usaban todo su poder por respeto a Gloria, ya que saben que no le gusta que peleen. Cinderace, mientras, estaba vigilando, atento a todos, preparado para solucionar los conflictos. De repente, captó una perturbación._ _

__—¡Oye, tú, deja de acaparar tiempo con el niño y déjamelo a mí!—gritó Urshifu. Lo cierto es que desde que evolucionó a su forma Brusca, es un poco bruto, sobre todo cuando juega con la pelota, arrancándola de nuestras manos. Veo cómo está sujetando con fuerza a Cosmog como si fuera una pelota, tratando de tirar de él._ _

__—¡El príncipe necesita estar conmigo, alguien de gran sabiduría y porte regio, no con una tosca máquina de pelear zafia!—acusó Calyrex, tirando de Cosmog con sus poderes psíquicos._ _

__—¿¡Qué me has llamado, idiota coronado!?—gritó Urshifu, rabioso._ _

__—¡Tosco, zafio!—repitió Calyrex—¡Ahora suelta a la criatura estrellada, le estás haciendo daño!_ _

__—¡Parad, Caly, Urshi!—lloró Cosmog, su voz sonando como el triste y melancólico tañido de una campana._ _

__—¡Eh, eh! ¡Deteneos!—dijo el Pokémon tipo fuego, mientras veía dos guijarros en el suelo. Con agilidad, se acercó a los guijarros y comenzó a darle toques, amenazante—¡Deteneos u os quemo el trasero!_ _

__Urshifu soltó a Cosmog y Calyrex dejó de usar sus poderes psíquicos. Cosmog cayó al suelo y se escondió detrás de Cinderance._ _

__—Cin-cin, por favor... ¿puedo estar contigo hasta que se calmen?—preguntó Cosmog, con ojitos adorables._ _

__—Claro, pequeño Cosmog... ¿vamos al lago a refrescarnos un poco?—preguntó Cinderace—Luego Calyrex y Urshifu podrán acercarse, cuando estén arrepentidos._ _

__Calyrex y Urshifu miraron a lados opuestos, orgullosos. Glastrier suspiró._ _

__—Déjalo, Cinderace. Su Majestad es ciertamente tozudo—dijo Glastrier, para luego añadir en un tono muy venenoso—Será mejor que se alejen hasta que se calme y se disculpe tanto con Urshifu como con Cosmog. Y Urshifu lo mismo._ _

__—¡Adiós!—dijo Urshifu, yéndose a un lugar más privado. Cinderace miró a Calyrex, suspiró, y procedió a irse a un pequeño lago dentro de los límites del rancho._ _

__Cosmog lo siguió, y, viendo el agua pura y cristalina, se arrojó a ella. Cinderace miró a Cosmog, el cual parecía no poder mojarse. Su manto estrellado estaba hecho de gases impermeables. Cinderace se preguntó si el agua estaría bien tras el baño: Los gases de Cosmog podrían ser tóxicos en combinación con el agua._ _

__—Tranquilo, Magnolia purifica el agua cada noche para que podamos beber por la mañana—dijo Zacian, acercándose a Cinderace._ _

__—¡Ah...! ¡Zacian!—dijo Cinderace, sorprendido—¿No estabas conteniendo a Eternatus?_ _

__—Eternatus y Pikachu están jugando juntos. Estar bajo las directrices de Gloria lo ha calmado muchísimo: Durante el chequeo de Sonia y Paul no dio problemas. Sólo me quedé ahí porque Zamazenta no se fiaba, el muy tonto—dijo Zacian, encogiéndose de hombros._ _

__—Ah... ¿y qué tal te sienta estar separada de tu hermano después de tantos miles de años junto a él?—preguntó Cinderace, recordando que Zacian era muy antigua._ _

__—¿Estás implicando que soy vieja?—dijo Zacian, interpretando correctamente los pensamientos de Cinderace. Este no reculó: Sabía que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para aguantar un ataque gratuíto y retaliarse con fuerza. Zacian se dió cuenta de aquello y se destensó—¡Mira, piensa lo que quieras, conejo! Lo cierto es que fácilmente podrías ser el Pokémon más fuerte de Galar. Gloria es una maestra Entrenadora._ _

__—¿Eh? ¿En serio?—preguntó Cinderace._ _

__—¡Cin-cin, Zaza!—dijo Cosmog, saliendo del agua y flotando hasta las patas de Zacian, recostándose sobre ella—Tengo sueño._ _

__—Awww... venga—Zacian se tumbó para darle más comodidad a Cosmog. Luego, añadió con retintín—Cin-cin, ¿te tumbas aquí con nosotros?_ _

__—... por favor, Zacian, no me llames así—pidió Cinderace, tumbándose junto a ambos Pokémon, los cuales se sintieron muy cómodos al sentir el calor natural del conejo de fuego._ _

__Estuvieron descansando un buen rato, hasta que Cinderace sintió los cascos de hielo de Glastrier y se incorporó. Zacian y Cosmog se despertaron, perezosos._ _

__—¿Qué pasa, Cin-cin...?—preguntó Zacian._ _

__—Te he dicho que no me llames así, Zacian—dijo Cinderace, para luego mirar a Calyrex Forma Glacial—¿Qué quieres?_ _

__—Vengo a disculparme por ser tan egoísta y tratar de acaparar a Cosmog para mí. Viendoos durmiendo tan cómoda y felizmente me ha recordado que Cosmog no es sólo mi criatura, sino que es la criatura de todos nosotros. Por ende, pido perdón y me disculpo humildemente—dijo Calyrex._ _

__—Caly...—dijo Cosmog, desperezándose—No me hagas daño otra vez, ¿vale?_ _

__—Lo juro por mi honor regio—dijo Calyrex._ _

__De repente, Cosmog sintió un aumento en su nivel. Calyrex lo sintió también, sintiéndose más fuerte._ _

__—Ah... noto un campo potenciador alrededor del Rancho que otorga súbitas descargas de Puntos de Experiencia—dijo Calyrex—Súbete a mi grupa, Cosmog, ven conmigo, por favor._ _

__Cosmog asintió, y flotó hasta subirse a la grupa de Glastrier, abrazándose a Calyrex. Este sonrió sin poder evitarlo, y se fueron a otra parte del rancho. Cinderace volvió a incorporarse para detectar conflicto. La hora de cenar llegó, y Magnolia hizo sonar una pequeña campana para avisarlos. La vida ahí era un merecido descanso de tanto combate._ _

___POV Gloria ____ _

____—¿Un campo de experiencia?—había preguntado Gladio mientras descansaban en la posada tras haber capturado a Nihilego el primer día._ _ _ _

____—¡Ah, por supuesto!—dijo Gloria—Eso es lo que me contó Magnolia. Subirán experiencia y evolucionarán. Yo lo sabré porque la PokéDex me lo registrará automáticamente._ _ _ _

____—Interesante... Galar está lleno de sorpresas—dijo Gladio._ _ _ _

____Y es que Gloria y Gladio se habían hecho amigos enseguida: Gladio le había contado sobre las aventuras de la Campeona de Alola, Selene, siete años atrás, y Gloria había escuchado con emoción._ _ _ _

____—Por cierto... ¿qué pasó al final con vuestra madre?—preguntó Gloria indiscretamente._ _ _ _

____—Ah, bueno... Bill pudo separarla de las neurotoxinas de Nihilego, y tras descansar en un hospital, volvió a Alola—explicó Gladio, tras ser tomado por sorpresa—Y bueno, todavía estamos solucionando los problemas de abrir ambos Ultraumbrales, en la Fundación Æther y en el Altar de la Luna._ _ _ _

____Gloria decidió irse a la cama. Se levantó del sofá, yéndose directa a su cuarto._ _ _ _

____—¡Ah! ¿Ya te vas a tu cuarto?—preguntó Gladio._ _ _ _

____—¡Por supuesto! Aparte, debo preguntarle a Magnolia cómo están mis Pokémon—dijo Gloria, sacando el RotoPhone._ _ _ _

____Así, Gloria se prepararía para otro día cazando Ultraentes._ _ _ _

____**_Continuará _ ****__** _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buanoh... así que... Zacian chica, Cosmog es baby y merece ser protegido, Calyrex aprendiendo lecciones... ¿posible Cinderace x Zacian? ¿Quién sabe?


	5. Afecto filial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gloria hace planes para capturar a Necrozma, pero se encuentra con problemas filiales. Mientras, Cosmog ha evolucionado a Cosmoemn, entrando en un sueño muy profundo, y Calyrex y Urshifu entablan una pelea para ver quién es más fuerte.

_POV Gloria ___

____

—¡¿HUUUUUUUH?!—gritó Peony, exagerando sus expresiones—¿¡Necesitáis a mi hija para llegar hasta el último Ultraente!?

____

Había pasado una semana y dos días desde que Gloria y Gladio habían comenzado a capturar Ultraentes, capturando un Ultraente al día. Era la noche del día número nueve, y Gloria había capturado a Blacephalon. Sin embargo, Ariette había llegado hasta Necrozma junto a su grupo, cayendo irremediablemente contra la poderosa criatura, y aunque no lo había derrotado, enviando al hospital a los compañeros de Ariette, sí que tenía la ruta registrada.

____

—¡Papá, por favor, déjame hablar con Gloria...!—gritó Ariette, enfadándose por momentos.

____

—¡No, no, no, NO! Ese Pokémon dejó a los compañeros de Ariette en el hospital, ¡y no voy a dejar que mi niña se enfrente a él otra vez!—gritó Peony, muy, MUY preocupado.

____

—¡Deja de ser tan estúpido, idiota!—dijo Gladio, rabioso. Peony y Gloria lo miraron, sorprendidos—¡Ariette probablemente quiera vengar a sus compañeros! ¡Aparte, ya es mayorcita y no puedes estar protegiéndola por siempre!

____

—Gladio... ¿estás bien?—preguntó Gloria, detectando que... algo iba mal. Gladio estaba demasiado enfadado para que fuera sólo una molestia contra Peony. Podría ser algo más profundo... ¿no?

____

—Hm. Me voy a la Posada de Villa Helada—dijo Gladio, enfadado—Deberíais ir vosotras también, descansar para enfrentarnos a Necrozma mañana.

____

Cuando el ejecutivo de la Fundación Æther se fue de la cueva, Gloria miró a Peony, el cual parecía avergonzado. ¿Puede que se hubiera tomado en serio el cabreo injustificado de Gladio?

____

—Peony, Ariette... ¿y si vamos los cuatro? Junto a Gladio, digo—dijo Gloria, conciliadora—Iré a hablar con él para decirle que estaba siendo injusto.

____

—No... no estaba siendo injusto. Tiene razón—dijo Peony—Ariette ya no es una niña... y comprendo que es la única persona en buena condición física que conoce la ruta hacia ese Pokémon al que Gladio y tú estáis buscando, comandante.

____

—Papá... sí, quiero ir con Gloria y Gladio a detener a Necrozma, pero... también quiero que vengas conmigo a protegerme: Las tormentas Dinamax que produce ese Pokémon son muy poderosas, aparte de que él no tiene ninguna duda a la hora de atacar humanos—dijo Ariette, temblando con una sonrisa.

____

Peony la abrazó sin decir ni una sola palabra, sintiendo el miedo que Ariette tenía en el fondo, y susurrándole que todo iría bien, que él la protegería. Gloria sonrió, y se despidió de ambos para cruzar el Campo Deslizante y llegar a la Villa Helada. Saludó a algunos pueblerinos que estaban en la calle, y entró en la Posada. Se oía la voz de Gladio desde su cuarto.

____

—¡Es que no soporto los padres sobreprotectores, Tilo!—gritó Gladio—¡Me recuerda a cómo se comportaba mi madre bajo la influencia de Nihilego! ¡Y no puedo soportarlo, y actúo muy visceral, y no es culpa de ese hombre, pero...!

____

Gloria entró en el cuarto de Gladio, el cuál estaba hablando con un chico de cabello verde y piel oscura que llevaba una especie de bata amarilla con flores aloha y una camiseta oscura. Sus ojos grandes le recordaron a Paul.

____

—Lo siento, Gladio, no sé qué decirte. No te comprendo tan bien como Selene, así que no puedo decir mucho—dijo el joven. No, no se parecía tanto a Paul. Paul al menos habría intentado comprenderle.

____

—Sé positivo, por favor, Tilo—pidió Gladio entre dientes.

____

—¡Vale!—Entonces ese Tilo se aclaró la garganta, y le regaló una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—¡Tranquilo, Gladio! ¡Yo sé que podrás superar tus problemas y ser mejor persona! Por cierto... ¿quién es esa chica de detrás de ti?

____

Gladio se giró y vio a Gloria, la cual se acobardó. Gladio sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

____

—Te pareces a Selene, la Campeona de Alola, siendo tan curiosa y metiéndote en los asuntos de los demás—sonrió Gladio.

____

—Peony se disculpó con Ariette por ser tan sobreprotector—mencionó Gloria—Los dos nos van a acompañar al Nido mañana... ¡...!

____

El RotomPhone le avisó de que había una nueva entrada en su PokéDex: Cosmoem, la evolución de Cosmog. Justo entonces, Magnolia la llamó por el RotomPhone.

____

—¡Gloria, tu Cosmog ha evolucionado, pero está inerte!—dijo Magnolia.

____

—¿¡Qué!?—Gloria se preocupó—¡Voy a verlo!

____

—No hace falta—intervino Gladio, agarrándola del brazo—Cosmoem está durmiendo porque está acumulando poder para evolucionar otra vez. Sencillamente no lo saquéis del campo de Experiencia, y vigiladlo hasta que finalmente evolucione.

____

(...)

____

_POV Calyrex ___

______ _ _

Tras oír aquella interacción del ejecutivo conocido como Gladio, Calyrex decidió comunicárselo al resto del equipo, que miraban a la criatura estrellada, preocupados por su quietud.

______ _ _

—Así que... ¿sólo hay que quedarse aquí protegiendo a Cosmoem hasta que evolucione?—preguntó Urshifu.

______ _ _

—En efecto—dijo Calyrex, mirando a las caras preocupadas de los demás—Sin embargo, sería muy limitante quedarnos todos nosotros alrededor de la criatura. Propongo que nos turnemos para quedarnos alrededor de él y evitar que amenazas externas lo amenacen...

______ _ _

—Yo lo protegeré—dijo Eternatus. Los demás miraron al horror cósmico, el cuál tenía la cabeza dirigida hacia Cosmoem—Sé que no confiáis en mí porque he sido muy violento y un enemigo... ¡pero juro que cuidaré con cariño a Cosmoem, y le daré de comer, y lo llevaré al lago a que beba y se bañe!

______ _ _

—No sé... ¿podemos realmente confiar en él?—preguntó Cinderace, mirando a los demás.

______ _ _

—¡Eternatus es muy cariñoso cuando juega conmigo!—dijo Pikachu, sonriendo.

______ _ _

—Zamazenta probablemente no confiaría en él... pero él es mi hermanito idiota, y su opinión no cuenta—dijo Zacian, pedante—Sí, confío en Eternatus.

______ _ _

—Eternatus es muy fuerte, y se fortalece cada vez más—dijo Urshifu, mirando a Eternatus—Cosmoem necesita a alguien fuerte que lo proteja y lo cuide. ¡No me decepciones, bichejo!

______ _ _

—En efecto, todos nos fortalecemos a un buen ritmo bajo este Campo Energético que nos sacude con descargas de Puntos de Experiencia—dijo Calyrex, de todo corazón—Y lo cierto es que le he cogido cariño a Cosmoem, lo considero el heredero que nunca tuve. Mi fiel corcel, ¿tú confías en Eternatus para cuidar a mi heredero?

______ _ _

—El consenso general es que Eternatus es de confianza, ¿no? Así que diga lo que diga, dudo que la opinión del grupo cambie. Pero sí, Eternatus está más calmado que nunca. Por cierto, su Majestad, ¿y si desafiamos a Urshifu? ¡Tengo aún algo de furia debido a que se atrevió a discutir con usted!—gritó Glastrier, mirando a Urshifu con un poco de rabia.

______ _ _

—Si a Urshifu no le parece mal un combate contra nosotros... te concederé tu deseo de retaliación, mi fiel corcel—dijo Calyrex.

______ _ _

—¡Ja! ¡Atácame con lo que sea, voy a romper tu patético hielo con mi fuerza, y tu mente caerá contra mi oscuridad!

______ _ _

—Ya veremos, congelaré esa fuerza tuya y los rayos de sol reflejados en mis cristales de hielo brillarán en la oscuridad—dijo Calyrex.

______ _ _

Ambos se alejaron de Cosmoem y Eternatus para no herirle, y se enfrascaron en su combate. Glastrier pisoteó el suelo, haciéndolo temblar un poco con su peso. Urshifu preparó su ataque, y demostró su poderío golpeando un potente Golpe Oscuro que hizo retroceder a Calyrex varios metros, aún subido en el pesado Glastrier.

______ _ _

—Eres fuerte... muy potente, en verdad—admitió Calyrex—Pero igual que soy capaz de hacer que los cultivos y la vida florezcan y germinen, soy capaz de arrebatarles su energía hasta dejarlos secos.

______ _ _

Urshifu sintió que sus Puntos de Salud eran absorbidos por Calyrex con un potente Gigadrenado. Calyrex se recompuso del Golpe Oscuro.

______ _ _

—Grrrrhhh... puto rey de pacotilla... ¡ese es el único ataque que me puede hacer daño!—gritó Urshifu.

______ _ _

—Negativo—dijo Calyrex, sonriendo con confianza—Tú tendrás la ventaja matemática, pero yo confío en algo llamado buena estrella. Este es un movimiento que me enseñó Gloria mediante un Disco Técnico.

______ _ _

Levantó las patas y comenzó a moverlas. Urshifu reconoció el movimiento Metrónomo. Se preparó para lo que viniera.

______ _ _

—¡Cañón Floral!—anunció Calyrex, disparando una energía Hada más bien propia de Magearna.

______ _ _

Urshifu recibió aquel ataque, cayendo debilitado por la fuerza Hada, superefectiva contra sus tipos Lucha y Siniestro.

______ _ _

—Aaaaaahhhh... mierda...—dijo Urshifu.

______ _ _

—¿Vas a retirar los insultos o qué?—preguntó Glastrier, amenazante.

______ _ _

—¡Sí, sí, los retiro!—Urshifu gruñó, dolorido—Cómo duele...

______ _ _

—Te sanaré—dijo Calyrex, usando su poder para sanar a Urshifu.

______ _ _

—Gracias, colega—dijo Urshifu.

______ _ _

De repente, sonó la campana de Magnolia para indicar que era hora de comer.

______ _ _

—Venga, colega, vamos para allá—dijo Urshifu, relamiéndose—¡Qué hambre!

______ _ _

—De acuerdo, luchador—dijo Calyrex, para luego acariciar a Glastrier—Mi fiel corcel, puede que no hayan Zanahorias Níveas, pero seguro que el curry preparado por la retirada Profesora será de tu disfrute.

______ _ _

—De acuerdo—dijo Glastrier—¡Tengo hambre después de una intensa batalla!

______ _ _

Mientras, algo se iba acumulando dentro de Cosmoem, algo que se sacudía con las descargas de Experiencia.

______ _ _

_**Continuará ** __****_

______ _ _


	6. Aquel que absorbe la luz...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gloria, Gladio, Peony y Ariette se enfrentan a Necrozma. ¿Qué pasará en esa ultra-batalla?

_POV Gloria ___

__Necrozma se alzaba agigantado por las Partículas Galar, imponente, peligroso. Gloria, junto a Gladio, Ariette y Peony, se encontraban enfrente de él. Gloria sacó a su Silvally, Gladio sacó a su Gengar de préstamo, Ariette sacó a un Rotom de préstamo y Peony sacó a un Alakazam de préstamo. De repente, Gloria sintió un grito en la parte de atrás de su mente._ _

__—¡¡¡ESTÚPIDOS...!!! ¡¡¡MALDITOS...!!! HUMANOS... ARROGANTES... ¡¡¡OS MASACRARÉEEEEE!!!—Aquel grito que hizo que Gloria se encogiera de dolor coincidió con un rugido de Necrozma, y un Joya de Luz que se asemejaba a meteoros de Roca se manifestó, atacando a Pokémon y a humanos por igual._ _

__—¡Gloria!—gritó Gladio, esquivando con agilidad el meteoro de luz que se dirigía a él. Silvally saltó hacia Gloria para apartarla del meteoro de luz que se dirigía a ella. Entonces Gladio pudo ver que Ariette estaba quieta de miedo—¡Ariette, no, aparta!_ _

__Ariette no podía apartarse, recordando como la anterior vez su Pokémon de préstamo, un Coalossal, la había protegido con su cuerpo pétreo de los ataques de Necrozma. Sin embargo, Rotom no podría protegerla. Ella miraba el rayo de luz con casi admiración, comprendiendo que su final podía estar muy cerca si ese rayo la golpeaba en la cara. Sin embargo, alguien la abrazó para interponer su cuerpo entre ella y el meteoro, que acertó en plena espalda._ _

__Peony gritó de dolor, apretando involuntariamente a Ariette. La chica pudo comprender unos instantes después lo que había pasado, y cayó al suelo al no poder sostener el peso muerto de su padre, el cual no podía sostenerse por sí mismo._ _

__—¡Papá!—chilló Ariette—¡No, papá! ¿¡Qué has hecho!?_ _

__—¿Que... que qué hecho? Protegerte, c... claro—dijo Peony, débil—Eso... eso es lo que hace un padre._ _

__—P... padre...—pudo susurrar Ariette, arrepentida, con las lágrimas llenándole el rostro—T-te he tratado tan mal... no te vayas, no me dejes, no te... no te..._ _

__—No llores... mi pequeña—dijo Peony, mirándola con cariño—Lloras igual que cuando eras un bebé... ¿te canto para calmarte?_ _

__—No—dijo Ariette, mirando a Necrozma con rabia—Tengo que ayudar a Gloria y a Gladio a vencerlo. Mis compañeros de antes fueron heridos por Necrozma, y es un peligro para los que vengan aquí al Nido._ _

__Gloria miraba todo eso, y pensó en la voz que había oído antes. Se acercó a Necrozma con decisión._ _

__—¿¡Estás contento así, Necrozma!?—dijo, con rabia contenida—¡No haces más que herir a la gente!_ _

__—TÚ.... ¿QUÉ SABRÁS...?—gritó la voz en la mente de Gloria—LOS HUMANOS... SON... ARROGANTES... YO LES DI... MI LUZ... Y NO ME LA DEVUELVEN... ¡¡¡NO ME LA DEVUELVEN!!!_ _

__Necrozma rugió y emitió una onda que casi arrastró a Gloria. Pero ella no se dejó adrementar._ _

__—¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Tu luz?—gritó Gloria—¿Quién tiene tu luz?_ _

__—ALOLA... TIENE MI LUZ..._ _

__—¿Alola?—Gladio se sorprendió al oír el nombre de su región de los labios de Gloria. Gloria seguía centrada en Necrozma—¿Le diste tu luz a Alola?_ _

__De repente, una sacudida sacudió todo el Nido, y un Ultraumbral se abrió. De él salió un Pokémon murciélago que refulgía como la luna._ _

__—¡¡¡MI LUUUUUZ!!!—chilló Necrozma, abalanzándose sobre el Pokémon murciélago_ _

__—¡No! ¡Nebulilla!—gritó Gladio. Gloria se giró: ¿Era el mismo Nebulilla que le había relatado durante aquellos días?_ _

__Necrozma se juntó con Lunaala, el cual rugió de dolor ante la fusión. Gloria contempló la nueva forma de Necrozma, potenciada por el Dinamax. Gloria lo miró, asombrada._ _

__—Eso... eso no es como Calyrex—susurró Gloria, antes de darse cuenta de una cosa—¡Cosmoem! Gladio, creo que ese es mi Pokémon._ _

__—No... no lo es. Habrías recibido la entrada de Lunaala de haber evolucionado ya, ¿no?—preguntó Gladio_ _

__—Es verdad...—dijo Gloria—_ _

__De repente, aquel Necrozma del Alba estalló en una mezcla de luz y energía Dinamax. Salió de ahí una especie de Ultra-Necrozma rojizo._ _

__—¡PODER INFINITOOOOOO!—gritó la voz dentro de la cabeza de Gloria, la cual cayó al suelo, dolorida._ _

__—¡Es... Giga-Necrozma!—gritó Gladio—¡Hay que capturarlo!_ _

__—¡Silvally, toma esto!—dijo Gloria, sacando el Disco Acero. Silvally se tornó en Tipo Acero gracias al Sistema Alfa—¡Ahora, usa Multiataque!_ _

__Silvally rugió, y lanzó un potente ataque Acero a Giga-Necrozma, el cual reculó, la mitad de sus HP eliminados._ _

__—¡Creo que es hora de usar esta Estrella Deseo que me dieron en el cuartel de Æther de Galar!—dijo Gladio, usando una DinaBall—¡Adelante, GigaGengar! ¡MaxiSombra!_ _

__Gengar atacó con un potente ataque Siniestro a Giga-Necrozma, estaba a punto de debilitarse, pero faltaba algo._ _

__—¡Alakazam, Rotom, acabad con él con Finta!—Ambos Pokémon ejecutaron el movimiento, y Giga-Necrozma explotó, débil._ _

__Gloria, entonces, sacó su última EnteBall, y la dinamaxizó, lanzándola contra Giga-Necrozma. Este fue atrapado por la Ente-Ball._ _

__—¡Ya está!—Gloria fue a recoger la PokéBall, mientras que Gladio ayudaba a Ariette a cargar a Peony, el cual estaba inconsciente._ _

__—¿Estará bien?—dijo Ariette, entre lágrimas._ _

__—Su corazón late fuerte—dijo Gladio, quitándole la pesada chaqueta para ver la gravedad de sus heridas. Era una quemadura superficial—Mira tú qué bien. Tantas capas de ropa le han protegido en parte._ _

__—Si... si fueras una mujer madura... me gustaría más lo que estás haciendo—bromeó Peony entre gruñidos de dolor._ _

__Gladio le tomó la temperatura mientras miraba los bordes de la quemadura ennegrecidos._ _

__—Mira, se le ha infectado muy rápido, ya le nota la fiebre—dijo Gladio—No hables mucho, hombre, sólo dices tonterías. Vamos al hospital._ _

__—¿Sabes, chico? Mi hija tiene un pelo muy bonito, lo heredó de su madre. Ay, cuanto la echo de menos...—Peony comenzó a llorar, delirando._ _

__—Cállate, papá. ¡Vamos!—dijo Ariette._ _

__Mientras Gladio y Ariette se llevaban a Peony, Gloria sacó a Necrozma de su PokéBall. Este estaba mucho más calmado._ _

__—Necrozma... ¿el Lunaala con el que estás fusionado es el Nebulilla de Selene?—preguntó Gloria, con temor._ _

__Necrozma negó con la cabeza. Gloria ya no podía oír su voz._ _

__—¿Es mi Cosmog?—preguntó Gloria._ _

__Necrozma también negó con la cabeza. Gloria lo guardó en la PokéBall, confusa, y siguió a sus compañeros._ _

__Unas horas después, hablaron con Selene, Lillia y Magnolia, confirmando que aquel Lunaala no era ni de Selene ni de Gloria, sino que era uno salvaje. Tras analizar a Necrozma en la Fundación Æther, Zyra les contó a Gloria, Gladio y Ariette la historia de ese Lunaala._ _

__—Aparentemente, el Lunaala absorbido por Necrozma viene del mundo opuesto al Cosmoem de Gloria según nuestras investigaciones de los Ultraumbrales que se abrieron en Galar—explicó Zyra._ _

__—¿Habéis descubierto qué era ese dragón rojo al que nos enfrentamos en el Nido?—preguntó Gladio._ _

__—Por supuesto, señorito Gladio. Necrozma, mediante la luz de una Pulsera Z y la luz de Lunaala, puede convertirse en su forma original: Ultra-Necrozma. Sin embargo, el ser al que os enfrentasteis, Giga-Necrozma, es el resultado de sustituír la luz de una Pulsera Z por la energía Dinamax de Galar—explicó Zyra._ _

__—La energía Dinamax lo enloqueció aún más de lo que ya estaba—dijo Gloria, mirando la PokéBall de Necrozma—Oye, Zyra, ya que te tengo que enviar a los Ultraentes para que los investiguéis mejor... ¿conoces a alguien que pudiera calmar la locura de Necrozma? Alguien con una Pulsera Z, para darle la luz buena._ _

__—Hmmm... se me ocurre a alguien—dijo Zyra—¿Por?_ _

__—Dale a Necrozma—dijo Gloria—Yo no puedo hacerlo todo: Tengo que cuidar de Eternatus y ayudar a Calyrex con Glastrier._ _

__—Claro, envíame a Necrozma—dijo Zyra._ _

__Gloria así lo hizo. Ariette no se pudo contener y apartó a Gladio y a Gloria de la cámara del PC._ _

__—¿¡Y papá!? ¿¡Está bien!?—preguntó Ariette._ _

__—El señor Peony tiene una recuperación a buen ritmo en el hospital de Ciudad Puntera. Es un hombre fuerte, si no, no creemos que hubiera aguantado tanto—dijo Zyra, más dulcemente—Por supuesto, la Fundación Æther pagará todos los costes de su tratamiento y rehabilitación._ _

__—Muchas... ¡muchas gracias!—dijo Ariette, con una reverencia respetuosa._ _

__Así, la aventura de los Ultraentes de Gloria terminó con un final decente. Gloria, Ariette y Gladio se despidieron en la estación Corona._ _

__—Falta un último Ultraente: Poipole. Este Pokémon fue avistado con Cosmog, pero la anciana aquella no pudo acogerlo. Tampoco está en el Nido Dinamax—dijo Gladio—Me propongo buscarlo yo mismo. Muchas gracias, Gloria. Por todo._ _

__—Saluda a Selene de mi parte y dile que estoy deseando conocerla en persona—dijo Gloria, sonriendo._ _

__—Ya te digo que a ella también le gustará conocerte—dijo Gladio—¡Cuidaos!_ _

__Gloria y Ariette se sentaron juntas en el tren. Ariette se miraba los pies, nerviosa._ _

__—Hmm... Gloria... muchas gracias por ser amiga de mi padre—dijo Ariette._ _

__—Ariette, no me dés las gracias por eso—dijo Gloria, arrepentida—Si no fuera amiga de él, él no estaría ahora en el hospital._ _

__—No, en serio. Papá te ve como a una hija más, ¿sabes? Pero yo...—Ariette calló, pero se acercó a Gloria y le dió un beso en la mejilla. Gloria se apartó en un acto reflejo, arrepintiéndose al instante. Ariette reculó al darse cuenta—¡Oh, no...! Lo siento, yo... es que creía que... te gustaban las chicas._ _

__—¡Ariette...! Lo... lo siento... no es que no me gusten las chicas, es sólo que mi corazón ya pertenece a otra persona—dijo Gloria—Lo siento._ _

__—No pasa nada—dijo Ariette, sonriendo—Podemos ser... amigas, ¿no?_ _

__—¡Por supuesto!—dijo Gloria. Para cambiar de tema, comenzó a decir algo al azar—Por cierto, ¿es cierto que tú descartaste la foto de Peony del álbum familiar?_ _

__—¡Ah, sí! Es una historia... no muy interesante, ¿te la cuento?_ _

__—Con tal de que no me duerma—bromeó Gloria._ _

__Así, Gloria se bajó en Pueblo Par, ya que iba a recoger a sus Pokémon del Rancho de Magnolia, y se despidió de Ariette, la cual iba a Ciudad Puntera a acompañar a su padre durante el tratamiento. Se despidieron._ _

__—¡Adiós, Gloria!—dijo Ariette, sonriendo._ _

__—¡Adiós, Ariette!—dijo Gloria. Aunque sabía que Ariette tendría que tragarse sus sentimientos de atracción por la Campeona, la de ojos castaños no pudo evitar llevarse una mano en la mejilla, con la sensación del pequeño beso de Ariette. Aunque no podía corresponderle, se había sentido bien al enterarse de que le gustaba a alguien._ _

___**Continuará ** __****_ _ _


	7. Preparando las cosas...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gloria recoge a su equipo, incluyendo su Solgaleo Meteoro. Mientras, Napoleón está preparando algo muy grande que irrumpirá en la memoria colectiva de Galar.

_POV Calyrex ___

__—¿Qué hace Gloria?—preguntó Cinderace, indolente, mientras reposaba junto a Calyrex, Glastrier y Zacian._ _

__Los días en el Rancho habían pasado: Cosmoem no necesitó comer ni beber, sólo dormía y dormía. Calyrex buscó a Gloria con sus poderes psíquicos, y la vio en el tren._ _

__—Está de camino—dijo, animando a Glastrier a levantarse—Vamos, mi fiel corcel, tenemos que ver al heredero._ _

__Glastrier obedeció, y ambos fueron a ver a Cosmoem: Eternatus se había quedado dormido a su lado, era un sueño muy profundo: No notaba ni siquiera a Calyrex._ _

__—Menudo guardián. Por eso mismo dije que nos turnáramos—dijo Calyrex._ _

__— <<¡Qué inteligente eres, Caly!>>—dijo una voz en su cabeza. Calyrex miró a Cosmoem, adivinando su mente despierta, aunque su cuerpo inerte._ _

__—¿Cómo estás, ni niño?—preguntó Calyrex._ _

__—Bien—pensó Cosmoem._ _

__—Como me alegro—dijo Calyrex—Por cierto, he pensado en un nombre digno para alguien de regia sangre como tú._ _

__— <<¿Sí?>>—pensó Cosmoem, curioso—<<¡Dime, dime!>>_ _

__—Meteoro. ¿Te gusta?—preguntó Calyrex._ _

__— <<¡Sí, sí!>>—"Meteoro" estaba emocionado—<<¡Me encanta! ¡Soy Meteoro!>>_ _

__—Me alegro. Se lo imprimiré al resto en su cerebro—dijo Calyrex, usando sus poderes psíquicos. Gloria, que estaba cerca, también recibió el nombre. Calyrex se dio cuenta de aquello—Ah... A Gloria también le dará por llamarte Meteoro._ _

__—¡Hola, chicoooos!—dijo Gloria desde la entrada al Rancho._ _

__(...)_ _

___POV Gloria ____ _

____De repente, por algún motivo, Gloria supo que su Cosmoem se llamaba Meteoro. Se encogió de hombros, habría algún por qué. Cuando llamó a los demás, notó que una luz muy intensa se encendía. Era Meteoro, el cuál acababa de evolucionar a Solgaleo._ _ _ _

____Gloria entró al rancho, y fue asediada por Cinderace, Zacian, Pikachu y Meteoro, los cuales se abalanzan hacia la Campeona para que los acariciara._ _ _ _

____—¡Sí, sí!—dijo Gloria—¡Sois buenos chicos!_ _ _ _

____—Permíteme saber, Gloria—dijo Calyrex, llegando justo ahí—¿A quienes entrenarás a partir de ahora? ¿A quienes tendrás en tu Equipo?_ _ _ _

____Gloria se decidió por tener a Cinderace, Zacian, Eternatus, Calyrex, Urshifu y a Meteoro, enviando a Silvally y a Pikachu a una caja especial del PC. Fuera del Rancho, Gloria comenzó a analizar bien a Solgaleo... se informó de sus tipos, de los movimientos que podía aprender... Le fue enseñando con MTs y DTs, hasta obtener el moveset perfecto: Meteoimpacto, Enfado, Terratemblor y Rayo._ _ _ _

____Entonces comenzó a entrenarlo duramente, haciéndolo combatir con el resto del equipo para ponerlo a su nivel, e incluso combatiendo contra Paul._ _ _ _

____(...)_ _ _ _

_____POV Lionel ____ _ _ _

______Lionel había llegado al edificio de Macrocosmos para hablar con Napoleón sobre el torneo que este estaba organizando con los Líderes de Gimnasio y la Campeona, cuando lo escuchó hablar con su asistente en la puerta cerrada._ _ _ _ _ _

______—Mi señor, le aconsejo que no lo haga. Podría ser tomado de manera muy negativa si sale mal aunque sea un poco—dijo Katherine, detrás de la puerta—Ni siquiera tenemos esta tecnología bien desarrollada, sólo sabemos que podemos modificar cadenas de memorias hasta cierto punto._ _ _ _ _ _

______—Con Peony en el hospital, no me queda otra. ¿Qué quieres, que invite a Tizonio o Dazargo?—preguntó Napoleón—Necesitamos a un combatiente de tipo Acero. Y pagaré y haré lo que sea para ponerle en esa posición. Por Galar y su entretenimiento._ _ _ _ _ _

______—¿Quién?—dijo Lionel, para sí mismo. ¿A quién querría el nuevo Presidente como representante del tipo Acero? No lo podía saber. Decidió irse, confundido._ _ _ _ _ _

______(...)_ _ _ _ _ _

_______POV Berto ____ _ _ _ _ _

________Berto estaba frente a Roxy en el Estadio Puntera, dándose la mano. Ambos habían hecho un combate de exhibición donde Berto había ganado._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________—Qué combate más chulo—le felicitó Roxy. Berto le sonrió, algo calmado—Pero te pasaba algo, no dabas la vibra de siempre, ¿qué es?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________—Es algo estúpido...—dijo Berto, mirando a otro lado._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________—Berto... hablaremos de eso en el vestuario, ¿vale?—preguntó Roxy—No puedes derrumbarte contra los periodistas._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________En el vestuario, Berto se sentó, mirando a la pared esperando que Roxy se cambiara._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________—Ya puedes estar tranquilo—dijo Roxy—Venga, di._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________—Hoy marcan cuatro años desde que el Presidente Rose me desheredó—dijo Berto, algo hundido—Sé que me pasaron muchas cosas buenas desde entonces: Conocí a Sally y le di una oportunidad al tipo Hada... pero supongo que... que a veces lo echo de menos._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________—Joder, tío. Eso debe ser un marrón que te cagas. Eso de echar de menos a un hombre que hizo tanto mal...—dijo Roxy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________—Sí, Roxy, sé que echar de menos al hombre que me usó para causar un apocalipsis no es muy sano—dijo Berto sacudiendo la cabeza—¡Por eso estoy confuso!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________—Mira, yo muchas veces me sacudo los marrones de encima con un buen combate como desestresante—dijo Roxy, sonriéndole—Sencillamente, encuentra a alguien que parezca que pueda darte pelea... ¡y desafíale! Yo siempre se lo pido a Nerio._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________—¡Claro!—dijo Berto, animado—Muchas gracias, de verdad, Roxy. Aunque yo voy a desestresarme con unas cuantas raids en los Nidos Dynamax._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________—Bueno, ¡nos vemos!—dijo Roxy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Berto salió con su ropa del gimnasio en lugar de la casual, siendo asediado por periodistas del estadio, logrando salir tras contestar preguntas y firmar copias de su tarjeta de Entrenador de líder de Gimnasio._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Llegó al Área Silvestre en Aerotaxi, y ahí pudo ver al nuevo CEO de la Liga Pokémon, Napoleón, jugando con un Yamask extraño de ojos de color azul que tenía una cruz tau de madera en lugar de una runa, con un Falinks extraño de color rojizo y un cuerno morado y con un Applin que en lugar de estar en una manzana estaba en una granada, con un Hitmonchan, un Hitmonlee y un Hitmontop_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________—¿Hola, señor Napoleón?—preguntó Berto, dubidativo._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________—¡Ah, Berto, hola! Acababa de introducir a algunos Pokémon de mi región natal a mi equipo—dijo Napoleón—Este es Yamask de Masala. Dicen que su evolución regional, Taucrorigus, confecciona cruces de tau donde encierra los espíritus de la gente a la que asesina._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Pese a aquellas cosas tan lúgubres que su Entrenador había dicho, Yamask ronroneó, feliz._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________—Este es Applin de Masala. Como la granada es más común que la manzana en Masala, los Applin la han usado. Antes tenían otro nombre, pero se descubrieron recientemente la conexión con los Applin de aquí de Galar—explicó Berto._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Applin gruñó, contento de ver al chico nuevo._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________—Y supongo que no lo conocerás aún. Este es Falinks de Masala. Son una mente enjambre psíquica que se adaptó a su ambiente de Masala—explicó Napoleón. Falinks ronroneó, satisfecho, mientras que Napoleón acariciaba al líder—Tienen todos una sola mente, pero son capaces de hacer múltiples tareas a la vez._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________—Ah, son encantadores, de verdad—dijo Berto, sacando a Hattereene—Dejaré que Hattereene juegue con ellos._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Así, Berto pasó el día en compañía de aquel hombre, pasando un rato que desearía haber pasado en compañía de Rose._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________(...)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________POV Katherine ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Mientras, Katherine iba al corredor de la muerte a hacer una visita muy especial._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________—¿Qué le trae a mi humilde última morada, señorita Katherine?—preguntó el hombre, un hombre de piel oscura, ojos verdes rasgados, una sonrisa indolente y cabello negro cortado a los lados._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________—Ex-Presidente Rose... ¿está listo para un último torneo antes de la inyección letal?—preguntó Katherine sin rodeos._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________—Vaya con mi sucesor—dijo Rose, sonriendo—Tiene unas ideas muy... muy... interesantes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________**_Continuará _ ****__** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	8. Existen diversos tipos de amor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Existen distintos tipos de amor: Romance, amistad, familia... Sin embargo, muchas veces, el amor adulto es más complicado que el amor joven.

POV Gloria

Gloria había estado entrenando a Meteoro para convertirse en un as de su equipo, enseñándole diversos Movimientos mediante DTs y MTs, a la par que el león solar aprendía sus propios movimientos. Calyrex supervisaba su entrenamiento, sanándole cuando fuera necesario.

—(Estás entrenando bien, mi príncipe estrellado)—Solgaleo ronroneó, inquisitivo—(Ah, por supuesto, el sol es una estrella. Sigues siendo todavía muy niño, ¿eh?)

Gloria no pudo evitar reír: Seguro que alguna persona de las que conocía no tenía ni idea de que el sol era una estrella, pero decidió no rebatirle a Calyrex su concepto de que la ignorancia es exclusiva de los niños. La edad no equivalía al conocimiento, se dijo, pensando en que el Pokémon legendario Regieleki proporcionaba energía eléctrica infinita. Entonces suspiró. Gloria deseaba haber podido evitar todo aquello con Rose... pero ella no era más que una niña durante la época.

Entonces, recibió una llamada de Paul. Gloria cogió el teléfono, interrogante.

—¿Gloria? Tengo que hablar contigo en persona. Es importante. Ve al Laboratorio en Pueblo Par—Gloria se puso nerviosa. Se recordó que no debía estar así con Paul, su mejor amigo y rival... Pensar en él y en su sonrisa la puso todavía más nerviosa. Paul colgó.

Entonces, Gloria miró a Calyrex, Glastrier y a Meteoro. Los tres, sin excepción, la miraban con pillería. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal.

—¿Qué os hace tanta gracia?—preguntó Gloria, nerviosa.

—(Te gusta ese joven humano, Paul)—dijo Calyrex.

—¡N-NO, NO ME GUSTA... ASÍ!—pudo decir Gloria, girándose para no recibir las miradas de sus amigos—Sólo es que me encanta verlo sonreír, y verlo feliz, y me gustaría que consiguiera todo lo que se propusiera y... ¡y ojalá no hubiera sido una Entrenadora!

—(Tus sentimientos son confusos e irracionales, Gloria)—hizo notar Calyrex, bajándose de la espalda de Glastrier y acercándose a la joven—(Tienes permitido tenerlos, sin embargo. Puedo observar en tu corazón y sé que guardas un buen grado de cariño por ese chico humano)

Gloria miró a Calyrex, nerviosa.

—¿De qué querrá hablar Paul?—preguntó Gloria—¿Podrías usar tus poderes psíquicos para mirar en el futuro?

—(No, Gloria, no puedo hacer eso)—dijo Calyrex—(No es que realmente no sea capaz de ello, es que no es correcto. Mirar en el futuro es algo que sólo hago cuando es absolutamente necesario, y a veces mi mente me advertirá de eventos peligrosos, pero ya está. Mirar al futuro solamente para saber un tema de conversación no es correcto)

—Sí... De acuerdo—Gloria recapacitó. Entonces comenzó a llamar a un Aerotaxi. Calyrex se volvió a montar en la espalda de Glastrier—Vamos a ir a Pueblo Par a ver lo que quiere.

Gloria guardó a sus Pokémon en sus PokéBalls justo cuando llegó el Aerotaxi. En el mismo, el Aerotaxista comenzó a darle conversación.

—Bueno, Campeona, ¿por qué vas a Pueblo Par?—preguntó el Aerotaxista—¿Algún problema ahí?

—Ah, ninguno—dijo Gloria, distraída debido a que estaba mirando el paisaje—Voy a ver a Paul en el Laboratorio de Sonia.

—Ah, sí, el hermano del Campeón... ¿es tu novio?—preguntó el Aerotaxista.

Gloria se centró de golpe en la conversación, y pegó un salto dentro del taxi, lo cual lo sacudió en el aire. El Aerotaxista tuvo que hacer una maniobra para estabilizar el vehículo y que no cayeran a sus muertes.

—¡Vale, vale, está claro!—gritó el Aerotaxista, algo nervioso—No es tu novio, no es tu novio. Perdona por la pregunta.

—No... perdóname tú—dijo Gloria, avergonzada por su reacción—No, no es mi novio.

Se reprimió, debido a que estaba a punto de decir "aún". Sintió que probablemente Calyrex y Meteoro la mirarían con caras de pillería de poder oírla.

—Ah, bueno—dijo el Aerotaxista—¡Mira, casi hemos llegado!

—De verdad, este servicio es buenísimo. Ni los trenes son tan rápidos. Una lástima que tengas que recorrerte toda la región a pie y en tren si quieres hacer un uso al máximo del servicio—comentó la de ojos castaños.

—Ya, pero es lo que tiene—comentó el Aerotaxista, aparcando. Gloria se bajó, y cuando se dispuso a pagar, el hombre dijo—Esto va por cuenta de la casa, Campeona. Solamente haznos orgullosos ahí fuera en el estadio.

¿Estadio? Gloria trató de recordar, pero no pudo rememorar que hubiera algún torneo a punto de comenzar. Suspiró, y se dirigió al Laboratorio. En él, Paul estaba él solo.

—¿Y Sonia?—preguntó Gloria, interrogante.

—Quedó con Cathy: Están de compras en la Boutique de Pueblo Par—dijo Paul, mirando a Gloria con una mirada muy intensa—Gloria, oye... te quería decir... varias cosas.

Gloria lo escuchó, atenta.

—Hace cuatro años, eras un muro impenetrable. Eras mi rival, y mi amiga, pero en ocasiones resentía el hecho de que siempre parecías más fuerte que yo—confesó Paul—Pero de un tiempo a esta parte, nuevos sentimientos han surgido en mi corazón.

Gloria tragó saliva, sin poder despegar sus ojos de los ojos dorados de Paul.

—Nuevos sentimientos... He estado confundido durante el tiempo que has estado fuera. Sé que debías capturar a los Ultraentes, para que los que se metían en las Aventuras Dynamax por diversión no salieran heridos, pero... Te eché de menos. Ahora no tengo ninguna duda de lo que siento—dijo Paul—Te quiero. Te quiero más de lo que querría a una amiga. Te quiero... de manera romántica. ¡L-lamento molestarte con esto! Si no sientes lo mismo, lo entenderé por completo, me olvidaré de estos sentimientos.

Gloria abrió los ojos. Ni en un millón de años habría pensado que Paul iba a ser tan directo... Paul cerró los ojos, tímido. Gloria no se pudo contener, y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Gloria...!—Paul estaba sorprendido... pero cerró sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Gloria. La diferencia de altura era destacable, pero sus caras podían unirse sin esfuerzo. Gloria recorrió con la mirada la cara afilada de Paul, aquella barba violácea que sólo le recorría el mentón, conectando con su cabello mediante las patillas, y con un mechón justo debajo de los labios, sus ojos de un color dorado que la atrapaba, brillantes. Paul observó la cara de Gloria, la cual había perdido la infantilidad de la niñez, pero seguía siendo ovalada y limpia. Se notaba que Gloria se esforzaba cuanto podía para librarse de marcas en la piel: Granos, cicatrices, suciedades... todo aquello no existía en la cara de la Campeona. Una fina línea de pintalabios recorría su boca, de color rosa pálido, de manera que se confundía con su piel. Sus ojos eran del color de las castañas del bosque, de la madera refinada. Sin embargo, tenía un brillo del color de la miel derramada, de la savia de los cipreses. Ambos se observaron largamente, y Paul se atrevió a romper aquel contacto visual acercando sus labios tímidamente a los de Gloria. Ella correspondió el beso con decisión, y el corazón de Paul se llenó de alegría y alborozo. Cuando sus labios dejaron de conectarse, Paul miró a Gloria, su corazón latía con rapidez—Tú también...

—Sí—dijo Gloria, asintiendo—Yo también siento lo mismo por ti.

—Gloria...—pudo decir Paul, ojos abiertos como platos.

—Debo... debo confesar una cosa que me molesta mucho—dijo Gloria, mientras lágrimas se acumulaban en su rostro—Siempre he sido tu muro a superar... y me siento mal. Quería dejarte ganar, juro que quería... al menos un sólo combate, para que no te sintieras tan mal contigo mismo... Pero entonces eso sería faltar a nuestra rivalidad, nuestra amistad, nuestra relación... Habría sido faltarte el respeto el contenerme. Así que te gané. Y te gané. Y te...

—Gloria, Gloria...—dijo Paul, abrazándola otra vez—Está bien. Me habría molestado mucho más que te contuvieras. Es el dogma de los Entrenadores: Darlo todo, hasta el mismísimo final.

—Sí—dijo Gloria, mirándolo—Pero soy algo más que una Entrenadora. No sólo soy una Entrenadora dedicada a los Pokémon. Soy humana. Y soy una chica. No es por fardar, pero en la cancha, soy la Campeona de Galar, la Entrenadora más poderosa de la región. Pero... ¿podrías dejarme ser una chica contigo?

—Claro—dijo Paul, sonriendo—Si tú me dejas ser un chico contigo, aparte de ser ayudante de Profesor Pokémon y tu rival.

—Por supuesto—asintió Gloria.

(...)

POV Peony

Aunque la herida en la espalda de Peony era una quemadura superficial, el impacto dejó secuelas imprevistas: Su columna vertebral se había resquebrajado, así que la estancia de Peony en el hospital, enganchado a un suero intravenoso que le hidrataba, colocado casi todo el rato por analgésicos, se había extendido en el tiempo. La niebla en su cabeza se alejó: Era un poco como un reloj. Después de todo, no podía comer estando grogui. Sin embargo, vio a alguien en su cuarto. Era alguien muy familiar... y de repente su identidad se le vino a la cabeza.

—¡R-rose!—dijo Peony, sorprendido—¿No estabas en el corredor de la muerte?

El ex-Presidente Rose sonrió con aquella sonrisa afable tan característica suya, con las manos detrás de la espalda. Vestía un chandal Acero, Peony lo reconoció porque muchas veces había vestido aquello, antes de dejar la Liga.

—Oh, vamos, hermanito, ¿no crees que deberías agradecer que alguien de tu familia te visite? Puedo hacer pocas cosas fuera del corredor y decido que una de ellas sea visitarte—preguntó Rose.

—Oh, no me hacen falta tus visitas... Mi familia ya me visita: Ariette viene todos los días. Ella es más familia mía de lo que tú jamás has sido—dijo Peony, sin poder contenerse debido a los analgésicos—Mi hermano Rose. El favorito de los padres. El favorito de los profesores. Un niño pródigo. Mientras tanto yo era el don nadie, el patético, el ignorado.

Rose calló.

—Cuando por fin alcancé el puesto de Campeón de la Liga, te había superado, porque por fin había alcanzado lo máximo en un campo que tú no habías llegado a superar. Pero entonces te tuviste que volver Presidente de la Liga Pokémon, superándome en un sentido que yo ni siquiera había sospechado que era posible—se quejó Peonny—Ahora bien, ¿te digo una cosa? Creo firmemente que soy más feliz que tú. Porque tengo algo que tú no tienes y nunca tendrás. Familia.

Rose no abandonó esa sonrisa afable tan característica suya, lo cual irritó sobremanera a Peony.

—¿¡Qué diablos te pasa!? ¿Por qué no te enfadas? ¿Porque tengo razón? ¿Porque eres tan patético que tiraste a la basura tu relación con aquel chico que hacía locuras en tu honor y usaste a esa mujer que sentía aquella insana devoción como un juguete, una simple marioneta en tu propósito de "salvar Galar"? ¿O acaso es verdad que te duele pero no expresas ninguna emoción con libertad?—La sonrisa afable de Rose dejó de llegarle a los ojos. Los de Peony tenían un brillo de júbilo, mientras lo miraba de forma agresiva—Aaaaah, ya veo. Ya lo tengo. Es eso, ¿no? Siempre tan perfecto, siempre tan bueno, que no eres libre de decir lo que piensas de verdad. Pues mira donde te llevó tu perfección. Tú mismo has dicho que puedes hacer pocas cosas. ¿Por qué? ¿Porque por fin te van a meter la inyección letal? ¿O a lo mejor usan la silla eléctrica? No sé mucho de los métodos de ejecución de Galar.

Rose lo miró con serenidad, y extendió su mano.

—Adiós, hermano—dijo Rose, sereno—Sólo quería decirte que... realmente te quiero.

Peony le dió la mano, frío.

—Digo... digo lo mismo—dijo Peony, antes de recostarse sobre su cama. 

Rose entonces se fue, mientras que los ojos de Peony comenzaron a derramar lágrimas. Peony miró al techo, mientras rabia, resentimiento, tristeza, luto y cariño familiar se entremezclaban en su corazón. Rose estaba por bajar las escaleras del hospital cuando escuchó el aullido de tristeza de Peony, mientras este lloraba desconsoladamente por el hermano cuya reloj de vida daba los últimos toques, como un Pokémon afectado tanto por Mal de Ojo como por Canto Mortal.

**_Continuará _ ****__**


End file.
